Fantasies
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month 11: Chocolate, food fight and McGonagal angry.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: Chocolate, a food fight and McGonagal angry, from Sivaroobini Lupin-Black. Also fits the 5 minute challenge "Fantasy", except, of course, it didn't take 5 minutes... (Well, what fantasy does? ;))

Fantasies

I have fantasies, sometimes, about Sirius. Naughty fantasies, sweet fantasies. Most of them he keeps to his bedroom, far from prying eyes and ears. There are times, however, where he'll slip into daydreams and his fantasies will become a reality.

There's one fantasy he has, his favourite, in which Sirius comes to him with a box of chocolates. He's as sweet as the chocolate when he kisses Remus, melting into his tongue with just the barest hint of a bitter tang. They would swap chocolate kisses for a while, each one more saccharine and perfect than the last. Remus' favourite part of the fantasy comes next, when Sirius stretches out over him, and kisses him in other places, finally returning to his lips again with kisses that now taste spicy and bitter, the taste of Remus with the sugary aftertaste of chocolate...

"Mr. Lupin! I would expect you at least to pay attention to my lesson!" Professor McGonagal's angry voice interrupted his fantasy. Remus blushed and ducked his head, mumbling "Yes Miss" under his breath and avoiding the "silent" laughter from the boys to his left. Trust Sirius to be able to sleep in Transfiguration all he likes, but Remus drifts off once and he gets caught.

"So come on, Rem, who were you thinking about?" James nagged him. Both he and Sirius had been bugging Remus and trying to find out his "dream lover", as they'd dubbed the unlucky female. Neither boy had so far gotten close to anything except the end of Remus' temper.

"No one! Just leave it alone James, I'll never tell you who he – it is!" Remus flushed, angry with James for winding him up and getting his guard down.

"HE?" Sirius gasped, looking scandalized. "Remus, I'm very ashamed of you! How could you not tell us about something as important and life-altering and -." Sirius was cut off when a chunk of bread soared across the table and whacked him in the head.

"This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd just take the mick." Remus grumbled.

"Would you rather we started screaming to the rafters?" Sirius asked sweetly. Remus poked his tongue out at him and tossed another piece of bread his way.

"Right, that's it. The first one I could ignore, but this is WAR, Mr. Moony!" Sirius declared, hurling a whole brown roll at Remus. Remus ducked and threw a potato at Sirius. His aim appeared to be very bad when he was trying too throw and duck, because the potato managed to completely miss Sirius and instead land in James' hair, where it gave the appearance of a slightly misshapen egg in it's nest. Remus swallowed in fear as James looked up, a dark gleam in his eye.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh Moony?" He cried, launching a fistful of peas at him.

Thankfully, before the food fight could get any worse, Professor McGonagal arrived.

"What is going on here! You boys, how you can make a travesty out of even a simple meal I don't know. And you, Mr. Lupin, this is the second incident in only the last hour! I was hoping that you would be a good influence on these two, but it's obvious now that the only influence here is them! Dentention, for all three of you! And ten points from Gryffindor. Now, since you don't seem to be hungry, peraps you should retire to your Dorms, and _stay there_!" All three boys ducked their heads under McGonagal's wrath, hurrying out of the Hall.

Once they were out of sight of McGonagal, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, did you see her face! I thought she was going to explode!"

"Rem, I'm very proud of you!" Sirius declared, one arm wrapping tightly around Remus' neck. "I can't believe you managed to get her angry twice in one day! That's a new record for you, isn't it?" remus blushed and ducked out of Sirius' embrace, avoiding James' knowing eyes.

"Come on, we should get back to the Dorms." He mumbled.

"Nah, I'm gonna go see if Lily fancies a walk by the lake. You two go. And you -." He pointed sharply at Sirius, "I want to know which lucky bloke has grabbed our Moony's attention by the time I get back."

"Oh, James, no, take it back!" Remus pleaded. "He's relentless!"

"That, Mr. Moony, is entirely the point."

Remus slumped onto his bed in the Dorms, ignoring Sirius who was staring suspiciously at him from his own bed.

"Why do I get the feeling James knows who you fancy?" Sirius asked. Remus blushed again and shook his head.

"He's just guessing." He mumbled.

"Is he right?"

"Is that the point?"

"So he is right then. Okay... So it's someone I wouldn't approve of, or one of the two of you would have told me... Oh Merlin, it's not a Slytherin is it?" Sirius gasped, looking horrified.

"No! Look, James only just worked it out... It doesn't mean anything."

"Methinks you doth protest too much, Moony. You always do when you're hiding something. He is in Hogwarts, right."

"Who else would it be, I spend all my time in Hogwarts or with you!" Sirius, thankfully, ignored him.

"He's not, like, pervertedly young, is he? I mean, he's in our year, right?"

"It doesn't make me a pervert if he's not! Not that he isn't, but... You shagged that girl in Fifth last month! Doesn't make you a pervert."

"So he is in our year?"

"Stop asking me these questions!" Remus pleaded, terrified. Sirius was one of those awful people who could read Remus like a book, and was incredibly astute. Remus knew that with tactics like this, Sirius would know who Remus' crush was before Remus realized what Sirius was even doing sometimes.

"Ravenclaw, then. Unless it's a Marauder, and I can't see you with a Hufflepuff. Wait, it's not a Marauder, is it?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowing as Remus had paled when he'd mentioned the Marauders.

"No! It could be... I mean... There's that really cute bloke in Ravenclaw, Gudgeon..."

"He is cute, but he's not the one you fancy. I take it that it's not James? Pete? No... So that leaves... Me..."

"Sirius." Remus murmured, looking beseechingly up at the other man.

"Me? Moony... Is it me?"

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I really hadn't meant for you to know..." Remus whispered, terrified to even look at Sirius.

"Why would you be sorry, Rem? I'm not." Sirius told him gently, tilting his chin up. "Merlin, don't you know? Didn't you know how long I've wanted you, loved you? How much I've craved the merest touch of your skin, how I've needed to kiss you? I'm not perfect, Rem, a lot of it's because you're quite probably the sexiest man I've ever met, and I really, really want to shag you... but it's not just sex... I love you, Rem, you're my best friend..." Sirius explained. Remus laughed, sending a dazzling smile in Sirius' direction.

"That's probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." He told him between bouts of laughter. "Now get over here and kiss me."

Sirius laughed as well and did as ordered. He tasted nothing like chocolate, and everything like Sirius, spicy and sweet, and nothing bitter at the end.

A/N; I love this one. I think it's my favourite. As always, I own nothing.


End file.
